


Wolność i inne aberracje w życiu codziennym skrzata domowego

by ginny358



Series: Odejście Skrzata [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, Zgredek i wolność, reakcja Lucjusza na odejście Zgredka, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak wyglądało życie Zgredka jako zniewolonego, wolnego i wolnego pracującego elfa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolność i inne aberracje w życiu codziennym skrzata domowego

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji „Napiszę każdy tekst” do życzenia **My-chan** :  
>  _Jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, to nie było o tym nic wspomniane w samej serii (mowa wyłącznie o książkach, dopowiedzeń po fakcie nie czytałam), a nawet gdyby, to niech to będzie taka, bo ja wiem, alternatywna wersja, o. Otóż zastanawiało mnie ostatnio, jak zareagował Lucjusz na podstęp Harry’ego i uwolnienie Zgredka, już po tym, jak wrócił do posiadłości. Czy miał pretensje do Draco, że nie udało mu się przekabacić Harry’ego? Czy może obwiniał go za niechęć Pottera? Jak na możliwą krytykę zareagował Draco? Czy to przez to jeszcze bardziej zniechęcił się do Harry’ego? Jak zareagowała Narcyza?_  
>  W tej części jednak omijamy Narcyzę i Lucjusza a podejmujemy kwestię Zgredka.  
> Zbetowała jak zawsze nasza **zosia11**.

**1\. Narodziny**

Gdy Zgredek przychodzi na świat, Błysk nie dostaje nawet minuty przerwy, by nacieszyć się synem. Pani Migotka wraca do pracy dziesięć minut po porodzie. Tyle wolności im przysługuje.

**2\. Znój**

W lepsze dni bolą go tylko ręce, stopy, stawy, kręgosłup i jeszcze głowa, ale Zgredkowi nigdy nie wolno odpocząć. _Przynieś, wynieś, ugotuj, zajmij się Draconem, wyślij ten list, natychmiast, zamknij skrytkę i żeby żaden zdrajca krwi mi jej nie odkrył!, co on wyprawia z tą skarpetą?! myślałby kto, że chciałby ją założyć, czemu ten skrzat się tak guzdrze!..._ Między nieustannym poleceniami i karami nie ma czasu na chwilę wytchnienia, nawet na tyle odpoczynku, by uprać swoją poszewkę. Jedyny odpoczynek, jaki mu przysługuje, to drzemka czujna niczym sen królika – bo może państwo czegoś sobie w środku nocy zażyczą. Ale Zgredek nie narzeka, przyzwyczaił się dawno temu. I może nawet niepokoją go posłyszane przy pracy u państwa Malfoyów słowa o złocie przechodzącym z rąk do rąk, _cudownym chłopcu_ Harry Potterze, dziennikach i Mrocznych Znakach, ale jest zbyt zmęczony i obolały, żeby choć przez chwilę spróbować się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Skrzatowi domowemu zresztą nie wolno myśleć o takich sprawach.

**3\. Wolność**

Zgredek lubi pracować i nie jest pewien, czy pragnie wolności (w końcu co będzie robił bez państwa, którym mógłby służyć?), nawet jeśli inne skrzaty spotykane w trakcie pracy zdają się wieść lepsze życie niż on. Bez słowa skargi, podobnie jak wcześniej jego rodzice, wykonuje więc każdą pracę, jaka jest do zrobienia w posiadłości państwa Malfoyów. I tylko różdżek pani Narcyzy, pana Lucjusza i panicza Dracona nie wolno mu czyścić. To byłoby złamaniem prawa, a Zgredek jest dobrym, pracowitym, zmęczonym skrzatem.

Podobnie jak pracuje, bez słowa skargi patrzy, jak umiera Błysk i jak wkrótce po nim odchodzi Pani Migotka. Skrzaty domowe nie mają nawet prawa do pogrzebu i kopiąc ich groby, Zgredek przelotnie myśli, że jego już nikt nie pochowa. Nie zastanawia się jednak nad swoim nieposłuszeństwem. To, co robi, jest właściwe, a że będzie musiał się później ukarać? I tak nikt poza nim samym nie zauważy. Później, gdy już pogrzebie pierwsze i drugie, usługuje państwu Malfoyom, dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze.

**4\. Lepsze czasy**

Harry Potter nie widzi, jak bardzo Zgredek jest zmęczony. Dostrzega tylko dziwne magiczne stworzenie, które próbuje go skrzywdzić w imię większego dobra i skarpetek dla wszystkich. _Za dawnych czasów nas, skrzaty domowe, traktowano jak śmieci_ , mówi Harry Potterowi. _Po prawdzie Zgredka nadal tak traktują_ , dodaje uczciwie, choć nie ma pewności, czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył naprawdę zrozumiał. Harry Potter nie ma pojęcia, jak to jest być skrzatem domowym (Zgredek wątpi, żeby nawet Kopciuszek z mugolskiej bajki to wiedziała). Zgredek za to wie, że dwanaście lat to za mało, by stanąć naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana i wygrać.

**5\. Pierwsza skarpetka**

A jednak dwunastoletni Harry Potter pokonuje cząstkę duszy Voldemorta, ratuje Ginny Weasley i jeszcze pozbywa się ze szkoły wyjątkowo irytującego nauczyciela. Jednego z. Zgredek z drugiej strony otrzymuje skarpetkę. Nigdy na poważnie nie myślał, że będzie wolny, lecz Harry Potter okazuje się większym czarodziejem, niż Zgredek śmiał podejrzewać. Skarpetka jest stara, brzydka i cuchnie, ale dla Zgredka to nic takiego. Ostatecznie taką skarpetkę bardzo łatwo wyprać. I... być może Harry Potter zrozumiał o wiele więcej, niż skrzat śmiał podejrzewać.

Pan Malfoy jest wściekły, ale cóż może zrobić. Uwolnił swojego skrzata domowego; magia tego gestu jest zbyt potężna, by nawet tak do cna upojony władzą czarodziej jak on poważył się ją złamać. Stan części ubrania wręczonej skrzatowi nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – pan Malfoy musi pozwolić Zgredkowi odejść. Cóż, Narcyza nie będzie zadowolona, ale łatwo znajdą nowego sługę. Rodzina o ich statusie nie powinna mieć z tym problemu i Lucjusz dziwi się sobie samemu, że to małe zwycięstwo Pottera aż tak go ubodło. Ostatecznie w tej drugiej, ważniejszej sprawie nikt mu niczego nie udowodnił, a i kary ze strony Czarnego Pana nie musi się obawiać. Mimo wszystko... _Cholerny Potter_ , mruczy do siebie pan Malfoy, zmierzając ku Głównemu Holowi.

**6\. Bezrobocie**

Bezrobotny skrzat domowy nie musi obawiać się chłodu ani głodu, ale mimo dachu nad głową i wrodzonej kuchennej magii, Zgredek nie czuje się pełny bez oficjalnej pracy. Nie puka do drzwi bardzo bogatych państwa. Wie, że tacy nie zgodzą się zatrudnić skrzata domowego, który oczekuje zapłaty za swoją pracę, ale ma nadzieję, że ci na dorobku będą bardziej wyrozumiali. Rozczarowanie przychodzi bardzo szybko. Nikt nie chce skrzata, który najbardziej na świecie pragnie pracować i móc kupić drugą skarpetę. Nikt poza, bardziej nawet szalonym niż Zgredek, Albusem Dumbledorem, który zatrudnia nie jednego, lecz dwa zrównane z czarodziejami w wolności skrzaty.

**7\. Zatrudniony wolny skrzat**

Hogwarckie skrzaty nie rozumieją Zgredka ani nie pochwalają Mrużki. Mrużka jednak jest pewną normą. Czymś, co się czasami, bywa, zdarza. Zgredek to paradoks i szkolne skrzaty starają się go unikać, jakby bały się, że się od niego tą całą wolnością zarażą – i kto wtedy będzie wykonywał ich pracę, dzięki której Hogwart nie pogrążył się jeszcze w chaosie? Bo przecież Zgredek nie może naprawdę być wolny i wciąż lubić pracować, to musi być jakaś sztuczka, kłamstwo, dziwna skrzacia zaraza. _Naczytał się pamfletów panienki Granger i mu się w głowie poprzewracało_ , szepczą do siebie, popatrując nieufnie na Zgredka szykującego się do wyjścia w swój wolny dzień. _Lepiej trzymać dzieci z dala od niego_ , dodają, nawet nie starając się przyciszyć głosów. Hogwarckie skrzaty nic o Zgredku nie wiedzą, poza tym, że jest dziwny. Ale Zgredek, choć wszystko widzi i wszystko słyszy, wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Za dużo pracy ma na głowie, a jeszcze musi zrobić dla Harry Pottera skarpetki. Wszystko jest zbyt piękne, by przejmować się skrzacim gadaniem. I tylko sen Zgredek nadal ma bardzo lekki.

**8\. Śmierć**

Zgredek umiera u boku Harry Pottera jako wolny, w pełni oskarpetkowany skrzat. Nie tego się spodziewał, ale... to nie takie złe.


End file.
